


Fold Your Wings

by Nevanna



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Caretaking, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Rose convinces Poe that some things matter as much as flying for the Resistance.





	Fold Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Polyshipping Day, in response to a Tumblr request from Naoya/legodc.

Rose bends down a little, and rests her chin on Poe’s shoulder. “You’ve been flying us for long enough. Jessika can take the helm for a while.”

Poe tightens his hands on the _Falcon’s_ controls. “I need to…” To stay alert. To make sure that Paige and Holdo and the others didn’t die for nothing. To _prove_ that he can still give everything he has and more…

“You need to go to sleep,” Rose insists. “If another disaster hits us, Rey will know first, and we’ll know second, third, and fourth. Don’t make us sit on you.”

“Was that a threat or an offer?” Poe asks as she pulls him to his feet. If disaster is going to strike whether he’s in the pilot’s seat or curled up in bed with Finn wrapped around him on one side, Rey curled tightly against him on the other, and Rose snuggled in wherever she’ll fit, he may as well take the rest and warmth where he can.


End file.
